remingtonsteelersfandomcom-20200214-history
You Snooze, You Lose Tour
You Snooze, You Lose Tour is the fourth tour by the Remington Steelers. The concert film counterpart is the first by the band in two years to receive a PG-13 rating from the MPAA as this time they watched their language onstage (they even performed the clean versions of some of their songs!), though sometimes, as was the case with "Hair of the Dog", "One in a Million", and "It's So Easy", they left strong language in a song ("Hair of the Dog" and "One in a Million") or even added a profanity ("It's So Easy"). The concert film counterpart is also the last by the band to be filmed flat; starting with their next concert film, all their concert films released theatrically were filmed entirely in 3-D and in wide release. History The tour promoted the band's seventh album, You Snooze, You Lose, and ran from April 27, 2006 to July 25, 2006. Guest performers included James Hetfield of Metallica, Buckethead, groupies Kay Panabaker and Anna Popplewell, the journeymen, Matthew Wood, and Harry Shearer. During the song "Smells Like Teen Spirit", an additional groupie danced along to the song with Rupert Grint. The mosh pits were still out of control (see below), especially at Yankee Stadium in New York City, but at least this time they were a bit calmer. Robert Knox, who had been introduced to the band during their Donington show, visited Cincinatti on a dare from fellow Moshers who had heard about the great mosh pit disaster of '81 and was one of few attendees who were seriously injured during the moshing during "Smells Like Teen Spirit", but only a couple of them were in the hospital for more than a week, and Knox was not among them. In fact, it was not until the next tour that someone was finally crushed to death during a Remington Steelers concert. E-TV segments were filmed for this tour, and among those interviewed were Courtney Love, Billie Joe Armstrong, Alice Cooper, and Benny Andersson. Other videos played included a clip from Lupin III and a HowTo video on playing Guitar Hero. During "Ain't It Fun", Rupert stage dove and performed much of the song while in the audience. He had considered doing it for "Smells Like Teen Spirit", but he chose to dance along to the song onstage with an unnamed groupie. During the videos, the band went backstage to change their costumes, though Emma's remained the same on the outside (black leather jacket and blue jeans), but her top always changed, and during "Ridin'", she wore a blue bandana with the Chamilitary logo on it. Rupert was in drag during the following songs: "We Will Rock You" (white and blue cheerleader costume), "We Are the Champions" (same costume), "Ain't It Fun" (black tank top and red miniskirt), "Smells Like Teen Spirit" (different cheerleader costume), and "Paradise City" (tank top and miniskirt). Again, whenever he cross-dressed even during soft rock songs "We Will Rock You" and "We Are the Champions", mosh pits formed like crazy, and the injury rate would tend to be higher than a normal hard rock mosh pit. Set list d - Welcome to the Jungle B - La Bamba Db - Bohemian Rhapsody d - It's So Easy d - Slither f - Holiday Db - Sk8er Boi d - We Will Rock You Eb - We Are the Champions b - Boulevard of Broken Dreams d - Working Class Hero bb - One in a Million g - Ridin' bb - Somebody Told Me c# - The Garden Ab - Give Me Novocaine Gb - She's a Rebel bb - Ain't It Fun d# - Hair of the Dog f# - Locomotive Db - Christmas At Ground Zero B - Play the Game d# - Smells Like Teen Spirit Gb - We Didn't Start the Fire Ab - Dancing Queen c - Pretty Tied Up d - Another One Bites the Dust f - Paradise City Category:Music